The Legend of Zelda: The Darknut
by The Wizard King
Summary: Link, along with three others, sets of to return the stone of Pie World to it's owner before he goes and fights Ganondorf. They meet another seeker of the stone who knows exactly what happened to it and agrees to join their group. The five of them along with everyone else who joins them set out together to steal back the stone of pie world.
1. Link and a few other guys

Smellyshitlord: And so link sets out on an epic quest to save the magical stone of pie world.

Link: Um, who are you, and why are you named after crap?

Smellyshitlord: I'm the narrator. Ask my parents about that last one.

Link: Why am I saving a stone from pie world?

Smellyshitlord: I don't know, ask the author.

_**Hahahahahahahahahahah... please don't hurt me.**_

Smellyshitlord: So link sets out on a extraordinary quest to fulfill his destiny.

Link: I though i was just finding a stone

Smellyshitlord: Yes, but it sounds more epic when I do it like that.

_**Actually links right. No offense, but everyone thinks your stupid and wants you to get to the next scene.**_

Smellyshitlord: Dang. It's a repeat of my last job... and the job before that... and the job before that... and college... and high school... and horrible middle school... And elementary... and preschool ... and birth.

Link: So that's why your parents named you after toilet dogs.

_**Let's make this more interesting. Poof!**_

Randomfatpersun092: Wazz Up?

*Everyone stares at his name flashing over his head*

Randomfatpersun092: What? Haven't you ever met someone who plays Gears of Warcraft? It's my screen name.

Smellyshitlord: Don't worry link. I'll narrate him out of the story.

_**I don't think so. He's gonna go on the journey with you.**_

Link: But he smells like... i don't know what he smells like.

Randomfatpersun092: Yes! We're gonna have so much fun. We can go back to my place and play some Gears of Warcraft, and if you want I can hook you up with some of my orc stripper friends. Oh, and sorry about the smell, my mom isn't a very good cook.

*Everyone, including me, the author, looks at him like he's a moron*

Randomfatpersun092: Do you not want to play Gears of Warcraft? I got other games. Like Smell of Duty:Modern warfare 7. Or we could play hell hole: reach. What about watching Aliens Vs. Emo guys from the 8th dimension? Or Race Trek?

_**Sorry about that guys. My job description says to make your lives miserable, but it didn't say anything **__**about this. Oh well, I guess your stuck with him. Muahahahahahahahah.**_

Link: Jerk.

Andomfatpersun092: Or we could look for dead cats in my backyard. We could pretend the're aliens.

Smellyshitlord: Um, i don't mean to be a nussiance, but I think you forgot the 'R'.

_**HOW DARE YOU QUESTION WHAT I... oh, you're right. Ooooopsie.**_

Smellyshitlord: You're always the one makeing mistakes.

_**Not true. You... um... forgot to capitalizie your 'I'**_

Link: Actually you're the author, so that means you right what we say, therefore it was you who didn't

capitalize the 'I'.

_**Shut Up!**_

Link: What are you gonna do if we don't? Dress us in flower print bikinis... I shouldn't have said that.

_**Poof!**_

Link: Or nudes fine. I'm good with nude.

Andomfatperson092: I wanna be nude.

Link: No!

Smellyhitlord: Why! Why does this world have to hurt me so much!

Randmftperon02: Don't worry. I got lot's of hair so you won't see anything.

*Link and ShitGuy fall on the ground and start crying*

Sellyshitload: Hey! My names not shitguy!

_**I really need to stop letting you see what I write.**_

Link: Can we please magically teleport to the first dungeon. I'm bored.

Smelyshillord: Sure. Hocus Pocus kiss an onion... Hocus pocus lick my bunion

*He went on for a while*

Randumfutpebson9: Just like in Race Trek: U.S.S. enter password episode 8: Attack of the werebutts

a.k.a. Anus Lupis.

**Um, I think we should tell the readers that they will not get that joke if the don't know the other **

**name for a gray wolf(Canis Lupis)**

Link: Hey guys, have you noticed the author's been spelling our-

Poof!

*They appear somewhere else*

Link: -and I noticed that some sentences are ended with periods and some aren't. What's up with that?

I'm Batman!

*Smellyshitlord screams and jumps into links arms*

_**Hey! Make room for the author!**_

Randomfatpersun092: What's that dark figure over?

_**I don't know but I think I'm gonna pee.**_

End of Chapter One.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed my story so far. **__**Chapter two will be coming soon. **__**(I don't own link or batman) but I do own all the other funny characters. **__**Anybody got any other funny names for nerdy games and shows? Please review and post any. **__**Thanks for reading.**_

Link: Don't post any. This guy is stupid

_**Shut up Link!**_


	2. The Darknut Rises

Smellyshitlord: So Link, Randomfatpersun092 and myself stood watching the author Pee his pants. Oh and that other guy was there too. What was this other Guy?

_**Well, If you would shut up and let me talk you would find out. I am the author so that means I know everything, therefore I know who the guy is.**_

Link: Who Is he

_**No Idea**_

Smellyshitlord: But you just said you knew who he was.

_**I said no such thing**_

Link: Actually you did, and I have proof. You just wrote it like two minutes ago

**Punishment time for link. Since I'm the authour I'm going to write that you have to take care of my giant baby. Poof!**

*A giant babby drinking a beer appears*

Bob: Sup guys?

Link: As long as I don't have to-

Bob: Can somebody change my diaper. It's gettin kinda itchie down there if ya know what I mean.

Kevin: No, Larry, my wife is not fine. She's been diagnosed with butt cancer.

Smellshitlord: Um, was that supposed to be for another fan fiction?

_**No, i'm gonna go by kevin from now on.**_

Randomfatpersun092: Just like in Gears of Warcraft 2: Dungeons and Doorknobs. When bigloserguywithastupidface changed his name to .

Batman: You guys need to like, totally shut up or somthin, tottaly . OMG! I've always wanted an author to spell one of my words wrong. Eeekk!

_**What! Zzzaaappp!**_

Link: I though you were gonna go by kevin.

_**Oh yeah, I forgot.**_

Kevin: What! Zzzaaappp!

Batman: Derf afling derble juice of munky oogi gubblehunk lubber pants. Uhuhuhuhh. Flop!

Smellyshitlord: Is he dead?

Batman: No i'm just stupid

"Batman gets back up*

Kevin: Do you have any Information on the stone of pie world?

Voldemort: No, Harry, I am your father.

Harr Potter: Noooooooo!

Link: ?

Smellyshitlord?

Kevin:? I'm the author and I don't even know why that's there,

Randomfatpersun092: Hey I found a booger. Yumm!

Batman: No, that's my booger!

Bob: All right! Finally we get some father son action

Kevin: We totally gotta get rid of that baby.

Link: Agreed

Smellyshitlord: Is butt cancer even a real thing?

Randomfatpersun092: I agree

Bob: With what they said or the butt thing

Randomfatpersun092: Yes

Batman: I actually do have info about the stone of pie world. My arch enemy, the joker, stole it from them and I'm trying to get it back.

Link: We are too. Wanna help us

Voldemort: Can I help? I can just totally blow off destroying hogwarts.

Harry: Yes!

Batman: Let's both help. I have one other piece of information. The Joker split it into like a bunch of pieces and hid each one in a different dungeon.

Kevin: Actually I'm gonna re-write what you just said.

Batman: The joker made it really big and put it on top of a dungeon so we find it easy and this fan fiction doesn't go on forever.

Bob: i don't mind. I got all the time in the world. All I gotta do is kick back with a nice cool beer and i'm good for like three weeks.

Link: How much do you drink

Bob: One bottle.

Link: Then how do you get it to last that... Never mind.

Smellyshitlord: Ugghhh! Please write that i narrate us to the next seen.

Kevin: Okay.

Smellyshithead: The whole group sets out to find the stone and they find it suprisingly quick. All of them found it together with the power of friendship, except harry. They found out he was perverted and ate him.

Smellyshithead: This dungeon is so... hey, stop saying my name wrong.

Kevin: Muahahahaha

The End of Chapter Two

* * *

Kevin: What do you think? Better than the first? Please review this chapter and tell me. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Thank you for reading.

Smellyshitlord: No it's not better than the first. I think it sucks. Anything by your stupid ass sucks.

Kevin: If you don't shut up i'll write that you don't have an ass in chapter three.

Smellyshitlord: Sorry

:)


End file.
